A cable can be used to provide analog or digital signals between electronic components. For example, a cable can be used to connect a device to an audio output component used to provide audio from the device to a user. When not in use, a user can store the cable, for example in a pocket, bag, drawer, or other location. If the cable is not carefully stored and left alone, however, the cable can be subject to tangling. For example, the cable can rub against itself and tangle or even create knots. When the user later wishes to use the cable, the user may first be required to untangle the cable. If the cable is very tangled, or has a tightened knot, the user's experience using the cable may be adversely affected.